This invention relates to an antigastritis and/or antiulcer agent and to a lactic acid bacterium strain capable of producing this agent.
It is known that certain lactic acid bacterium strains show good adhesion to intestinal cells and, by virtue of this property, lend themselves to therapeutic applications.
European Patent Application Publication No. 199,535 (Gorbach and Goldin), for example, proposes a Lactobacillus strain named GG after its inventors and deposited in the ATCC (American Type Culture Collection) under No. 53103 which is intended to be administered to human beings or to animals for therapeutic or prophylactic treatment of the digestive tract.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide an antigastritis and/or antiulcer agent and a lactic acid bacterium strain capable of producing this agent which could be administered to human beings or to animals for therapeutic or prophylactic treatment of the stomach and particularly the pylorus.